Spring In The Park
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah's in the park when a certain Goblin King shows up. Labyrinth with a tiny little crossover with Rise of The Guardians.
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the films _Labyrinth_ or _Rise of The Guardians_.

 **Spring In The Park**

The park was filled with color after being so gray for months. Spring had finally arrived. Children were running playing in the warm sunshine. Some did miss the snowy days of winter, but most were happy to not be bundled up to play outside. Laughter filled the air.

Sarah Williams sat on the stone bench reading her book. She wasn't paying too much attention to the children play before her. No she was busily reading up on the world she couldn't see.

"You should get your nose out of that book every once in awhile, you know."

Sarah looked up and raised an eyebrow at the man with wild blond hair dressed in slight medieval clothing, "aren't you the one that recommended that I read up on the Underground?"

He gave her a slight smile, "I suggested it because it made sense for my future queen to know something about her future kingdom, but not at the expense of spending time with her king."

Lowering the book to her lap, she turned to face him more, "I haven't been spending too much time reading. You just want me to spend every waking minute with you."

He tilted his head to the side, "why not? You already spend your sleeping moments with me."

Sighing, Sarah shook her head, "it doesn't work like that. I told you I'll need some time to myself. I know that there aren't many in the Labyrinth with whom you can have an actually conversation with."

The Goblin King frowned, "why would you wish to be alone when you could be with me?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "because there are times I want to take a chair to your head."

"What did I do?"

A ball came rolling up to Sarah. It stopped just at her feet. A little boy with wind blow blond hair came running towards her.

"Sarah, can you toss me back my ball?"

Sarah bent down and picked up the ball with one hand. She then tossed it towards the boy, "there you go, Toby."

The boy chased after the ball his sister had thrown down the hill, running away from the pair.

Jareth frowned, "babysitting again?"

"Not really. They're around here somewhere. The Egg Hunt's about to start."

"You do know the story behind that don't you?" He sat down beside her on the bench.

"I know the story of the Easter Bunny, if that's what you mean."

"That's part of it."

Sarah glanced at him, "don't get any ideas. We don't need the Easter Bunny to show and not be like what the children are expecting."

Jareth frowned, "what ever to do you mean?'

"You're still not off the hook for that trick you pulled at Halloween."

Jareth leaned to the side away from her, "seriously, Sarah, was I to allow them to believe that lie?"

Sarah turned slightly, on the bench, to face him, "having the real Jack show up was not right! Toby had nightmares for a week."

"So many magically being have become..."

"You didn't complain about how I wrote you."

"Precious, you actually got it right. For the most part," he gave her a slight smile.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "oh, really? How did I not get you right, Goblin King?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah nodded, "thought so."

"No, it isn't that, Precious. It's just that Bunny showed up on his own."

"What?". Sarah turned to look in the direction Jareth was and froze.

Standing with boomerangs and what looked like tattoos was the Easter Bunny. He wasn't cute at all. He looked more like a lean hare.

Slowly, she turned to face Jareth, "did you call him?"

Jareth shook his head, "no, but it is his holiday. He's been trying to actual spend time with children ever since what happened years ago."

Sarah frowned, "what happen?"

"The Rise of The Guardians."

* * *

Surprise! I know that there are people who only following _Nothing Is What It Seems._ So they won't know about this until I post the chapter for it next week.

I'm not promising a new Guardians and Laby crossover series. I've just been watching a lot of Jack Frost videos.

So hope you enjoyed the slight tiny Easter story, and see you next week.

Also, be sure to visit my blog for news on when I'll release the next chapter of _Nothing Is What It Seems._

Thanks for any support ya'll give or any reviews you leave.

Review if you please.

Happy Easter!

Love,

 _CL_


End file.
